An elevation angle of an LCD needs to be adjusted to overcome its limited visual angle, to escape glare from lamplight reflection, to accommodate the stature of a user, and to enable the LCD to be used as a touch panel.
An angle of elevation of an LCD is conventionally adjusted and maintained by a pivotable engagement between the bottom of the LCD and a housing.
However, the manner of simply adjusting and positioning the angle through the pivot does not offer enough supporting force to position the angle firmly. When the LCD is employed as a touch panel, the force of a user's touch can sway or shift the LCD, which causes unstable operation and even causes the angle of elevation to change, resulting in inconvenience and trouble in use.